SOS d'un ninja en détresse
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Et si après le combat contre Gaara et Lee, Kimimaro n’était pas mort, s’il avait réussit à rejoindre le repère d’Orochimaru. Que ce serait-il passé ? Voilà ce qui se passe dans sa tête sous forme de POV et de songfi. Bonne lecture


Titre : S.O.S d'un ninja en détresse (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : S.O.S d'un terrien en détresse (Luc Palmandon/Michel Berger/Daniel Balavoine : Starmania)

Persos : Kimimaro, Orochimaru & Kabuto

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Naruto ni les autres, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (mais si jamais il veut me les offrir pour Noël, je dis pas non XD)

Note : Et si après le combat contre Gaara et Lee, Kimimaro n'était pas mort, s'il avait réussit à rejoindre le repère d'Orochimaru. Que ce serait-il passé ? Voilà ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

P.O.V de Kimimaro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ça fait mal. Ils étaient vraiment fort ces deux ninjas. Comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Ah oui, Sabaku no Gaara et Rock Lee, faut pas que j'oublie leur noms, s'ils pensent m'avoir tué, ils auront une surprise. Je récupère et je leur règle leur compte. La vache, ça me brûle de partout. Mes os ne se sont pas tous remis en place, j'ai brulé trop de chakra pour ma dernière attaque. Enfin, après deux longs jours de route, laissant une belle trainée de sang derrière moi, je me retrouve enfin chez moi. Chez moi, c'est-à-dire dans le repère de mon maître, de mon sauveur, de mon Dieu, bref vous l'aurez compris je viens d'arriver au repère d'Orochimaru-sama. J'imagine déjà sa joie quand il va comprendre que grâce à moi la mission a marché, que je reste son plus fidèle et dévoué serviteur. J'imagine déjà ma récompense. Tiens j'entends une voix, on dirait Kabuto, il semble inquiet.

-Maître, Kimimaro n'es toujours pas revenu, je m'inquiète pour lui, il risque de mourir s'il n'a pas de soins.

-Qu'importe Kimimaro, il ne me sert à rien maintenant que j'ai Sasuke. Je me moque de son sort.

Cette voix ! C'est celle de mon maître. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie, c'est comme ça qu'il me récompense de mes loyaux services. Je crève pour lui et lui s'en moque. Je ne compte donc pas pour lui ?

_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs_

_Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure_

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Après des années de bons et fidèles services, des années de douleurs et de lutte contre la maladie pour le servir, me voilà relégué au rang de… de… je sais même pas de quoi, il ne veut plus de moi, je ne compte plus pour lui. J'ai tout abandonné pour lui, comment peut-il me faire ça ? Je n'avais qu'un objectif, le servir. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Est ce qu'il connait tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour lui ?

Je sens mon cœur se serrer, ça fais mal. Mal de tomber de haut, mal d'être abandonné, mal de connaitre enfin le fond de ses pensées. Je ne voulais pas être ninja, c'est pour lui, uniquement pour lui que j'ai suivit l'entrainement, que je suis devenu ce que je suis : une parfaite machine à tuer et à obéir.

Dans mon cœur la douleur se fait plus forte, en même temps je sens mes os se replacer et la douleur devient à la fois morale et physique. Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je pousse un gémissement et je m'effondre.

_Voici le S.O.S_

_D'un terrien en détresse_

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre_

_J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

Le noir… le silence… alors ça y est, je suis mort ?

J'entends des voix, on bouge autour de moi. Non, je ne suis pas mort, pas encore. Mon corps me brûle, j'ai l'impression de me consommer de l'intérieur. Une compresse froide se pose sur mon front, on me parle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on me dit mais je reconnais enfin la voix c'est Kabuto. Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de moi ? Je le croyais sans pitié. Aurait-il reçut l'ordre de me soigner ? Mais de qui ?

Tiens voilà Orochimaru-sama. J'entends son pas, oui, je le reconnaitrai entre milles, je connais par cœur sa manière de se déplacer, le bruit qu'il fait quand il marche. Les yeux fermés je sais le moindre de ses gestes. Je le sens qui s'approche, se penche vers moi. Je sens qu'il me regarde, serait-il inquiet ? Je sens qu'il se détourne.

-Pourquoi le sauver ?

Je n'écoute même pas la réponse de Kabuto, en trois mots, il vient de me briser le cœur. Alors c'est vrai ? Il ne veut plus de moi, Sasuke lui suffit ! Je me sens mal, mal dans ma peau, mal dans mon cœur. Je n'attends plus rien de lui maintenant qu'il a clairement affiché son désir de se débarrasser de moi.

Cette vie n'était pas celle que j'espérais, j'aurais voulu être un autre, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais c'est trop tard. Je me laisse aller. De nouveau les ténèbres m'attirent vers elles et le noir m'entoure.

_J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers_

_Si jamais c'était plus beau_

_Plus beau vu d'en haut_

_D'en haut_

_J'ai toujours confondu la vie_

_Avec les bandes dessinées_

_J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose_

_Je sens quelque chose_

_Qui m'attire_

_Qui m'attire_

_Qui m'attire vers le haut_

Je regarde le plafond. Rien de bien intéressant à voir, c'est le plafond d'une grotte. Pourtant mon regard se perd vers le haut. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Kabuto continue ses soins, mais moi je sais qu'ils ne serviront à rien. Depuis qu'Orochimaru-sama a clairement avoué son envie de se débarrasser de moi, je n'ai plus gout à rien.

Il est revenu, sans vraiment rentrer dans la pièce, juste sur le pas de la porte, je le sentais me regarder. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Attendait-il de me voir mourir ? Je l'ignore, c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne voulait que ce Sasuke, au début j'avais espéré que les particularités de mon clan pouvaient l'intéresser et qu'il voulait mon corps pour cette raison. Maintenant je sais qu'il ne le voulait que pour avoir la force de tenir jusqu'à la venue de cet Uchiha. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, je ne suis même pas celui que je pensais être. J'aurai voulu être un autre, j'en suis sur maintenant. De nouveau je plonge dans le sommeil.

_Au grand loto de l'univers_

_J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

_J'ai pas envie d'être un robot_

_Métro boulot dodo_

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose que je constate c'est que je ne sens plus rien, pourtant je peux encore bouger. Je fixe toujours le plafond. Lentement, une phrase de Kabuto, dite il y a quelques mois, me reviens en mémoire.

- Tant que tu as mal, c'est bon signe. C'est lorsque la douleur s'arrêtera que tu arriveras en phase terminale, et là…

Alors cette fois c'est la fin. C'est bel et bien fini. Je ne pourrai plus me venger, mais de toute façon je n'en ai plus envie. Je repense à ce que m'a dit ce Gaara, il avait raison, j'aurais dû l'écouter. Non, mieux, j'aurai dû mourir là bas, comme ça je n'aurai jamais connu la désillusion que je connais aujourd'hui. Dire que pendant toutes ces années il s'est foutu de moi, il m'a fais croire que j'avais de l'importance pour lui. Il aura fallu la venue de ce Sasuke pour que je connaisse enfin la vérité.

J'entends des voix. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, je ne les connais pas. Je tourne la tête mais je ne vois personne. Je deviens fou, la fin est proche. Les murmures continuent, tout autour de moi. Ils m'apaisent, me rassurent, même si je sais qu'en les écoutant je sombre un peu plus dans la folie. Ces voix viennent d'un autre monde.

J'entends les stries joyeuses des oiseaux au dehors. Un oiseau ! Oui ! J'aurai voulu être un oiseau, libre, sans attaches, pouvant aller n'importe où, ne dépendant de personnes, solitaire et heureux. Je ferme les yeux, imagine ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais était un oiseau.

_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs_

_Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure_

_Je crois capter des ondes_

_Venues d'un autre monde_

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre_

_J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

*** Hors POV de Kimimaro***

Kabuto et Orochimaru s'approche de la pièce de soins. Sans un mot, ils se rapprochent de la table et observent le corps. Kabuto tente de trouver le pouls. Il n'y en a pas. La poitrine du ninja ne se soulève plus, aucun souffle ne vient gonfler ses poumons, aucun battement de cœur ne vient alimenter son réseau sanguin.

-Le seul remède à sa maladie était la mort. Déclare Orochimaru d'une voix rauque. De toute façon, il ne me servait plus à rien dans son état.

Kabuto ne répond pas. Il sait très bien qu'un jour où l'autre Orochimaru le lâchera lui aussi. Seuls ceux qui lui sont utiles peuvent garder sa confiance et son attention.

Sur le bord de la fenêtre, un oiseau suit la discussion des deux ninjas. Quand ils sortent, après avoir posé un drap sur le corps sans vie, il s'envole à son tour. Il part vers un nouveau monde, sans doute meilleur où il pourra être indépendant et vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

Libre.

_J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers_

_J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau_

_Dodo l'enfant do_

_Owari_

Merci d'avoir lu.

Arkady


End file.
